Mi Propiedad
by Franny-chan Kinomoto
Summary: Ella es mía, sólo mía. Exterminaré a todos los que nos quieran separar.


**Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. **

**Aquí un nuevo fic de Vocaloid, espero que les guste n.n**

**_Disclaimer 1: Vocaloid no me pertenece._**

**_Disclaimer 2: Junai Risutoreinto, canción en la cual está basado éste fic, no me pertenece._**

* * *

><p>Es algo que no puedo controlar. Algo, para lo cual, no debo parar. Si lo hago, alguien me la quitará. Nadie puede hacer eso, tú sólo eres <em>mía<em>, ¿comprendes? Eres sólo de Len. Tú, mi amada Rin, me _perteneces_.

No pidas tanto para ser amada, mi linda niña caprichosa. Si dejas que yo te conquiste, serás muy feliz.

Tu hermoso cabello rubio lo quiero acariciar, nadie más aparte de mí lo podrá tocar. Tus rosados labios, como un dulce de frambuesa, deseo quitarlos para que no puedas besar a nadie más que a mí. Todo sería mejor así, ¿no crees?

Rápido, demonios, apresúrate. Responde mi pregunta: ¿Quién es el que te gusta? ¿Tan difícil es darte cuenta de que soy yo? No puede ser otra persona más que yo, ¿no?

Dime porqué no me puedes decir. ¿Qué piensas de los demás chicos? Porque no hay otro, ¿verdad?

_Oh, ya veo._ Es aquel idiota con bufanda que está frente a ti ahora, él es el idiota que te quiere alejar de mí. No lo puedes mirar así a él, mírame sólo a mí. No me obligues a a_ctuar._

Fue sencillo. No era el chico más inteligente. Le puse un poco de veneno en su comida, pero no funcionó, ya que le di algo a lo que era _alérgico_. Qué pena, tuve que manchar mi cuchillo favorito. Una tragedia, ¿no crees? Ahora, dime que me amas.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿Por qué lloras aquí tan sola? ¿Dices que murió tu _amigo_? Realmente es una pena, creo que necesitas un abrazo y algunas palabras de aliento. ¿Qué? ¿Te dijeron que fueron cinco puñaladas? Já. Están equivocados, fueron seis. Pero eso no importa.

Eres _única_. Por eso te quiero sólo para mí.

Esos ojos azules como el mar, serían mejores si me mostraras más tu corazón con ellos, pero aún así deseo tenerlos guardados en una caja para que no puedas ver a otra persona más que a mí. Tú me perteneces.

¡Hey! Ahora que tienes más confianza, ¿me podrías responder quién es el que te gusta? ¿A quién amas? Es a mí, ¿cierto? No me puedes decir que hay alguien más. Déjame decirte que no puede haber otra persona, no estoy de acuerdo con eso.

Ahora dime, ¿qué te impide estar conmigo? ¿Son esas personas? ¿Son tus _amigos_? Los escuché decirte el otro día que no confiaras en mí, que era un poco extraño, pero no es más que amor lo que te quiero demostrar. No puedo dejar que más personas interfieran entre tú y yo. De todo y todos me libraré.

Ahora puedes decirme lo que realmente sientes, ¿no es así?

Acerco mi mano para poder acariciar tu cabello, por fin podré toca- ¿qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué golpeaste mi mano? Tú me amas a mí ahora, no puedes hacer eso. Y ahora lloras. No eres más que una malagradecida. Yo, yo sólo quité aquellos obstáculos que no querían vernos juntos y… ¿ahora me vienes con eso? _No me jodas, maldita._

¡No te entregaré a alguien más, nunca! Entiéndelo.

—Estaremos juntos para siempre, te lo prometo.

¡Oye! ¿Adónde crees que vas ahora? _Nunca tratarás de huir de mí de nuevo._

Una pregunta cruzó por mi mente… Si yo te matara aquí y ahora, ¿podría hacerte sólo mía? Ya no me tendría que conformar con esas fotos tuyas en mi cuarto, esas que he acumulado por tres años. ¿No sería esa mi mayor felicidad? No me doy cuenta cuando comienzo a apretar tu cuello. Tu cara de desesperación no es más que la mejor obra de arte para mí.

Lo hago todo porque _te amo más que a nadie._

_Ahora eres sólo mía, querida Rin. Sólo de Len._

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Puede mejorar? ¿Tienen críticas constructivas? Pueden dejar comentarios con sus opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas, todo se acepta. Si tienen críticas constructivas, por favor, díganmelas, me ayudan a mejorar.<strong>

**Emm, por si no quedó claro, al final del fic, Len viola el cadáver de Rin. (¿Necrofilia? ¿Dónde?)**

**¡Hasta otro intento de fic!**

**Atte: Franny-chan Kinomoto~**


End file.
